


Time Spent Walking Through Memories

by xiuminlover666



Series: Tales from Ryeo [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: All OC names are from the Elder Scrolls wow, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Minor Violence, Romance, Short Story, Skyrim inspired, Swearing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuminlover666/pseuds/xiuminlover666
Summary: The story of Jongdae's time in the Ice Veil during the adventures of "Our Hero Claim's a Warrior's Heart".





	Time Spent Walking Through Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story accompaniment / sort of side story sequel thing to "Our Hero Claims a Warrior's Heart" to explain a certain part of that story from Jongdae's POV. So if you have not read that then please read it [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585923/chapters/31184247) to know what's going on!  
> ALSO the lovely and talented [sleepychengzi](https://sleepychengzi.tumblr.com/) made the most adorable [fanart](https://sleepychengzi.tumblr.com/post/182807520011/a-small-doodle-for-time-spent-walking-through) for this fic! ♥

NOW the last day of many days,

|    
---|---  
  
All beautiful and bright as thou,

|    
  
    The loveliest and the last, is dead,

|    
  
Rise, Memory, and write its praise!

|    
  
Up to thy wonted work! come, trace

| 

_  
_  
  
    The epitaph of glory fled,—

|    
  
For now the Earth has changed its face,

|    
  
  A frown is on the Heaven’s brow.

|    
  
   
  
We wandered to the pine-forest

|    
  
  That skirts the ocean’s foam;

| 

_  
_  
  
The lightest wind was in its nest,

|    
  
  The tempest in its home.

|    
  
The whispering waves were half asleep,

|    
  
  The clouds were gone to play,

|    
  
And on the bosom of the deep

| 

_  
_  
  
  The smile of heaven lay;

|    
  
It seemed as if the hour were one

|    
  
  Sent from beyond the skies,

|    
  
Which scattered from above the sun

|    
  
  A light of Paradise.

| 

_  
_  
  
   
  
We paused amid the pines that stood

|    
  
  The giants of the waste,

|    
  
Tortured by storms to shapes as rude

|    
  
  As serpents interlaced;

|    
  
And soothed by every azure breath

| 

_  
_  
  
  That under heaven is blown,

|    
  
To harmonies and hues beneath,

|    
  
  As tender as its own;

|    
  
Now all the tree-tops lay asleep

|    
  
  Like green waves on the sea,

| 

_  
_  
  
As still as in the silent deep

|    
  
  The ocean woods may be.

|    
  
How calm it was!—The silence there

|    
  
  By such a chain was bound,

|    
  
That even the busy woodpecker

| 

_  
_  
  
  Made stiller by her sound

|    
  
The inviolable quietness;

|    
  
  The breath of peace we drew

|    
  
With its soft motion made not less

|    
  
  The calm that round us grew.

| 

_  
_  
  
There seemed from the remotest seat

|    
  
  Of the white mountain waste,

|    
  
To the soft flower beneath our feet,

|    
  
  A magic circle traced,—

|    
  
A spirit interfused around,

| 

_  
_  
  
  A thrilling silent life:

|    
  
To momentary peace it bound

|    
  
  Our mortal nature’s strife.

|    
  
And still I felt the centre of

|    
  
  The magic circle there

| 

_  
_  
  
Was one fair form that filled with love

|    
  
  The lifeless atmosphere.

|    
  
   
  
We paused beside the pools that lie

|    
  
  Under the forest bough.

|    
  
Each seemed as ’twere a little sky

| 

_  
_  
  
  Gulf’d in a world below:

|    
  
A firmament of purple light

|    
  
  Which in the dark earth lay,

|    
  
More boundless than the depth of night,

|    
  
  And purer than the day—

| 

_  
_  
  
In which the lovely forests grew

|    
  
  As in the upper air,

|    
  
More perfect both in shape and hue

|    
  
  Than any spreading there.

|    
  
There lay the glade, the neighbouring lawn,

| 

_  
_  
  
  And through the dark-green wood

|    
  
The white sun twinkling like the dawn

|    
  
  Out of a speckled cloud.

|    
  
Sweet views which in our world above

|    
  
  Can never well be seen,

| 

_  
_  
  
Were imaged by the water’s love

|    
  
  Of that fair forest green;

|    
  
And all was interfused beneath

|    
  
  With an elysian glow,

|    
  
An atmosphere without a breath,

| 

_  
_  
  
  A softer day below.

|    
  
Like one beloved, the scene had lent

|    
  
  To the dark water’s breast

|    
  
Its every leaf and lineament

|    
  
  With more than truth expressed;

| 

_  
_  
  
Until an envious wind crept by,—

|    
  
  Like an unwelcome thought,

|    
  
Which from the mind’s too faithful eye

|    
  
  Blots one dear image out.

|    
  
Though thou art ever fair and kind,

| 

_  
_  
  
  And forests ever green,

|    
  
Less oft is peace in Shelley’s mind

|    
  
  Than calm in waters seen.  
  
 - Percy Bysshe Shelley, "To Jane: The Recollection".

* * *

 

**Part One **

_There seemed from the remotest seat  
Of the white mountain waste,  
To the soft flower beneath our feet,  
A magic circle traced,—  
A spirit interfused around,  
A thrilling silent life:  
To momentary peace it bound  
Our mortal nature’s strife._

Jongdae watched Baekhyun and Chanyeol disappear into the darkness of the tunnel until he felt Minseok move closer beside him.  
 “Come,” he said.

Jongdae reluctantly turned away and they returned to the corridor.  
 “I wish he could have had more time to heal before going,” he muttered.  
 “He looks as though he can survive hardship,” Minseok said. “And at least he has Chanyeol with him. He seems very devoted to Baekhyun.”  
Jongdae laughed.  
 “You have no idea. He’s head-over-heels for him but he refuses to confess,” he said.

Minseok raised an eyebrow.

 “I thought it was something like that,” he said. “And Baekhyun? Perhaps Chanyeol won’t confess out of fear of being rejected.”  
Jongdae smiled at Minseok. He sounded genuinely concerned at such a possibility.  
 “Baekhyun feels the same way but he’s too stupid to realise it. I’ve spent enough time with them to notice.”

The corridor was deserted while they walked and Jongdae could not help but stare at Minseok from the corner of his eye. When he had first met Minseok he had been intimidated and awed by his appearance. He had tried to dismiss his budding feelings as a brief infatuation – he’d only known Minseok for three days and while he was rather idealistic he wasn’t ridiculous – but he could not deny the surge of warmth in his chest whenever he was with the king.

Minseok had quickly warmed up to the three of them and Jongdae was glad, but he was craving more. He wanted to know every detail of Minseok’s life. He wanted to know about his childhood in the mountain palace. He wanted to imagine that he had once been a happy prince before his father’s death and the resulting pressure and malicious behaviour from the council had occurred.

Jongdae had been fast to notice how the right side of Minseok’s mouth was often raised higher than the left side and he loved it. He was also acutely aware of how much effort Minseok put into keeping his face impassive but his eyes always betrayed his emotions. Jongdae wanted to find each and every quirk of Minseok’s so that he could engrain it into his mind.

Most of all, though, Jongdae wanted to make Minseok smile. It had been a rare occurrence and had mostly been initiated by Baekhyun – much to Jongdae’s envy. He thought he was being ridiculous to feel jealous over such a thing but he did not deny it to himself. Unlike Baekhyun and Chanyeol, Jongdae had never been one to deny anything to himself or be oblivious to his own feelings. When Jongdae did make Minseok smile or laugh he had hung onto every second of it and his chest had swelled with affection. It really was a beautiful sight.

And that was why he had resolved to leave the safety of his friends’ companionship and stay in the foreign Ice Veil with a man had only known for three days. Jongdae admitted that he could be spontaneous to a fault, but if he had not decided to accompany Baekhyun on his quest without giving it much thought then he would not have had the enriching experience of meeting Minseok. 

“Jongdae? You’re quiet,” Minseok said, interrupting him from his reverie.  
 “I’m just thinking,” he said. He had also been quick to notice how Minseok hung onto his every word when he spoke and how his gaze lingered on him for longer than what it did on Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Even now as they walked they made eye-contact.

 “I should like to move you out of the dungeons,” Minseok said. “Seeing as I’ve totally disregarded the council’s authority I do not think it will matter now.”  
Jongdae smiled at him.   
 “You don’t have to if it’s too much trouble,” he said. “That room is one of the best places I’ve been imprisoned in.”  
 “You sound as though you have been imprisoned frequently,” Minseok said with a hint of amusement.  
 “I’ll eventually tell you about my exploits as a knight,” he chuckled. Minseok cast his eyes down briefly.  
 “I should like to hear them.”

To Jongdae’s dismay they were back in the dungeons.

 “I suspect that a lot will happen tomorrow once Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s absences are noticed, so be prepared,” Minseok said with his usual solemn expression.  
 “I’m prepared for anything at this point,” Jongdae said with a shrug. “You should get some rest.”  
Minseok met his eyes and his gaze was heavy.  
 “You as well. Goodnight, Jongdae,” he said with a nod before turning away from the door.

Jongdae closed the door and sighed as the locks clicked in place. While he had noticed that Minseok was slightly more open with him, he was still quick to withdraw into himself. Minseok had been obviously uncomfortable when Baekhyun had hugged him but seeing as it was a farewell he had not said anything.

Jongdae was proud that when Minseok had rushed down to urge them to leave that he had been allowed to gently touch his arm as a means of reassurance. Minseok had once explained to him that in his culture any sort of physical touching was only reserved for people who intimately knew each other. Jongdae’s means of reassurance was a natural reflex to him and he had moved before he could reprimand himself but he was immensely glad that he had not offended Minseok.

* * *

Jongdae had slept peacefully though he could not help but be concerned for Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s well-being. He missed them dearly despite how they had turned the room upside down. He waited patiently for the healer to come change his bandages but he could not help but be annoyed at how bored he was without his friends.

He couldn’t even distract himself by smoking as he had lost his pipe long ago somewhere between the Cave of the Dead and Junmyeon’s fort. It was a habit more than an addiction but he really had nothing to do in the dungeon so he missed it.

Jongdae was used to working alone when doing missions for his order but when he worked he took on a more serious persona. He now viewed helping Minseok in the same manner in which he viewed missions of his order. He had no idea how the two of them could change the council but he would try with every fibre of his being.

He heard the healer and guards outside the door and he sat up. But as soon as they entered the guards cried out in alarm.

“Where are the other two?” the one barked at Jongdae. He shrugged with a feigned look of shock.  
 “I have no idea,” he lied.  
 “This is ridiculous! You must have had something to do with this,” he snapped and his hand reached for his sword.  
 “If I did help them to escape then why would I remain here?” Jongdae said.

The guards were quiet for a moment and the healer entered as if nothing was out of the ordinary and tended to Jongdae’s wounds. He kept a sharp eye on the guards as they muttered amongst themselves until they left him.

Breakfast was brought to him and he only ate as a means of keeping up his strength because he really had no appetite. He was anxiously waiting for Minseok to visit him but the king had not made an appearance.

In order to pass the time and preserve his sanity Jongdae tried to do a few meagre stretches and exercises as his body was very stiff. It proved to be very difficult to move his torso but he gritted his teeth and pushed through it. He had only had a few serious injuries in his life that he had sustained while on missions.

During his first mission in the order as a naïve eighteen-year-old he’d been stabbed in the back but as he had been in the middle of the Wilderland he’d hardly had time to worry about it.

About two years ago during an ambush on a bandit fort Jongdae had taken a deep stab in his thigh but there had luckily been a healing mage with their group so the scar was very faint now.

These wounds were the worst he’d ever experienced. Although the healer had told him that they were healing they hardly looked or felt any better than the day he’d been attacked by the Snow Demon. While he was nowhere nearly as traumatised as Baekhyun was, Jongdae would never forget the experience for the rest of his life.

Jongdae was relieved when Minseok finally arrived shortly after he had eaten lunch.

“I’m sorry for only coming now,” Minseok said. Jongdae shook his head and gestured for him to sit down but the king remained standing. His expression was unreadable.  
 “Come with me. I find this room a bit stifling,” he said. Jongdae was more than happy to follow him out the dungeons and to the upper levels of the palace.

Minseok led him to what he assumed to be his study. It was also windowless but the stone walls were entirely covered by bookshelves. Despite the many burning candles the room was still dim. The lack of windows made the room seem smaller than what it actually was and Jongdae found it rather uncomfortable.

Jongdae shivered as he was used to the warmth of his room in the dungeon and had forgotten his fur cloak. There were no fires in the other parts of the palace.

 “Here,” Minseok said as he removed his fur-lined velvet cloak and draped it around Jongdae’s shoulders. It was slightly too short at the ankles for Jongdae but he hardly minded as it was warm from Minseok’s body heat.  
 “I was outside speaking with my guards,” Minseok said as he worked with the gold fastenings of the cloak. His icy fingers brushed against Jongdae’s throat and he barely managed to repress a shudder.  
 “Sorry,” Minseok said, quickly withdrawing his hands.  
 “Don’t be,” Jongdae said. “What did you speak about with them?”

He waited for Minseok to sit at his desk before sitting down across from him.  
 “I was speaking with my guards to try and see what they really think of me,” he said.  
 “That’s a very direct way of going about it,” Jongdae said with a raised eyebrow.  
 “I didn’t ask them directly,” Minseok said with a small smile. “I just spoke with them about the council and their leadership. Most seem to genuinely mistrust the council.”

He looked away again and sighed.

 “They do not know that I hardly do anything,” he said. “In a few of them I saw that they are not entirely confident about me. It’s no wonder why.”  
Jongdae did not know how to reassure Minseok or how to tell him that it was not his fault. The council had not allowed him to assume proper leadership and it was something that he should not blame himself for.

 “When your father was king was the council as powerful?” Jongdae asked.  
Minseok shook his head.  
 “Although I was young when he died, I distinctly remember that the council only consisted of ten members. My father spent all day working in the throne room or in the council chambers.”

Minseok smiled as it seemed he was remembering his childhood and it was a beautiful sight for Jongdae. Minseok was about to say more when a sudden knocking on the door interrupted him and Jongdae felt a twinge of annoyance.

Minseok spoke in his language and the door opened to reveal two guards that Jongdae did not recognise. He could see that their armour was slightly different than that of the guards he had seen in the palace. They regarded Jongdae sitting opposite Minseok with hard looks.

They bowed to Minseok before speaking. Though Jongdae did not know what they were saying he could gather that it wasn’t good because Minseok was frowning intensely.

 “You are to be arrested for treason and conspiracy,” the one said to Jongdae.  
 “By order of the council,” the other one added.  
 “You will do no such thing,” Minseok said in a dangerous voice. Unlike the other guards who obeyed Minseok’s every command, these two did not show any signs of leaving.

 “I have nothing to do with Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s escape,” Jongdae said.  
 “The council has ordered it,” the guard repeated.  
 “If you take one more step then you are disobeying _my_ orders. Or does my title mean nothing to you, Tyrens?”  Minseok said as he rose from his chair.  
 “Disobeying the king is a crime punishable by death.”

The guard named Tyrens was far bigger than Minseok and it was evident that he actually did not care about the fact that Minseok was the king. But he hesitated for a moment before giving a curt bow.

 “My apologies, your majesty,” he muttered while glaring into Minseok’s eyes. Then he turned and his companion followed him out and shut the door behind him.

Minseok sank back into his chair and sighed.  
 “You see what I mean? They are a part of the council’s personal guard – Tyrens is the captain. The palace guards don’t get along with them. They’re separate factions,” Minseok explained.  
 “The council’s probably been plotting against me all day,” Jongdae muttered. “We should start planning what to do.”

Minseok sat forward in his chair.  
 “It’s obvious that the council’s guard isn’t loyal to you, so they’re the major obstacle because they can fight. But what we need to do is to single out the few council members who are actually loyal to you and get them on our side,” Jongdae explained.  
 “How shall we do it?” Minseok said.  
 “I don’t really want to interrogate them because I might intimidate them into silence,” Jongdae said thoughtfully.  
 “I don’t want to sway the council guard either – they’ve already proven their capabilities of loyalty,” Minseok said. Jongdae nodded in agreement.  
 “We don’t want them to join, no. But they could be useful for information. Then we can figure out the true intentions of the council and try to meet with the few loyal individuals.”

Minseok fiddled with his nails for a moment.  
 “Then where do we go from there?”  
 “We stage a coup and overthrow the council. The palace guards outnumber the council’s so we just need to get them contained into one space – like the chambers or something. Then we can disarm and arrest them.”

Minseok stared at Jongdae and then smiled.  
 “This sounds ridiculous,” he said with a small laugh. “The Royal Council has never been overthrown.”  
 “There’s a first time for everything,” Jongdae said.

A silence fell over them and Jongdae watched Minseok sitting deep in thought and staring at his hands. He felt that he could actually watch Minseok doing nothing for the rest of his life and he would be content.

 “Your knight order…the Order of the Wolf was it? Tell me how it operates. You’ve only vaguely alluded to it before,” Minseok said. Jongdae tried to suppress his eagerness.

It wasn’t that he particularly enjoyed being a part of the order – he wasn’t proud like how Chanyeol was proud of being in his own order – he was just slightly flattered and flustered at the notion of Minseok being curious about his life.

 “The order mostly used for intelligence services by Westmarch. We do a lot of spying and reconnaissance,” Jongdae explained.  
 “That’s why you’re so knowledgeable about staging coups,” Minseok said with a grin. Jongdae felt himself smile at the sight.  
 “Don’t get me wrong, it’s not a typical valiant knight order. There’re a lot of secret underhanded dealings. A lot of times I’ve rejected a mission just because it was unethical.”  
 “Really? Like what?” Minseok asked curiously.

Now Jongdae felt slightly uncomfortable. Minseok did not really know the true nature of the Order of the Wolf. Baekhyun and Chanyeol merely knew the surface of what it was really like. But Jongdae did not want to lie to Minseok at all.

 “I’ve been asked to perform a lot of assassinations and that’s the one thing I won’t do,” Jongdae said and he wanted to avoid Minseok’s wide eyes.  
 “The order is the most corrupt. They’re basically an entity of their own despite how they’re under the jurisdiction of Westmarch.”  
 “Why did you join it?” Minseok asked.  
Jongdae smiled with a shrug.  
 “Just like Chanyeol and any other knight of a famed order I wanted to be brave and renowned. The order approached me, actually, while I was still training. I was knighted when I was seventeen. I was very naïve.”

 “Do…do your parents approve?” Minseok asked hesitantly.  
 “They think it’s funny that I’ve gotten the reputation of the Black Knight,” Jongdae said with a chuckle. “They don’t know what goes on and I like it that way.”  
 “How did you even get that name?” Minseok asked and he was smiling.  
 “I’m very thorough in my job and I only wear black,” Jongdae said with a shrug and a laugh.    “But like I said, I’ve never assassinated anyone,” he added quickly.  
 “I know. You have a strong set of ethics,” Minseok said and Jongdae felt a rush of relief.

* * *

They chatted idly for a while in the study and Minseok explained more of his culture to Jongdae. He didn’t notice the hours passing and he was thoroughly fascinated – especially with the language spoken in the Ice Veil. It was very different from the language of Ryeo and Jongdae guessed that it was inherited from the Snow Elves.

 “Can you teach me to speak it?” Jongdae asked eagerly. Minseok looked slightly taken aback.  
 “If you wish,” he said. “I’m no teacher. But I can lend you some books,” he said as he rose from his chair and started to scan the vast shelves along the walls. He stopped beside a shelf and reached up for a dark leather-bound book but the tips of his fingers just brushed against the spine. Jongdae smirked in amusement but withheld a laugh as he quickly got up and reached over Minseok’s head to grab the book. He could barely reach it himself and had to stretch but he still felt very smug about it. 

 “Thank you,” Minseok said. His cheeks were slightly pink and Jongdae grinned.  
 “I’m not like Chanyeol who lords his height over everyone,” he said. “But you are rather short.”  
Minseok twisted his lips into what was undeniably a pout and it took all of Jongdae’s willpower not to pull him into a hug and ruffle his hair.  
 “I’m aware of it,” he said. “If it’s not too much of a burden to you and your height, then you can get the rest of those volumes.”

Jongdae took the rest of the books that shared the same cover.  
 “Thank you. I’ll learn diligently,” he said and Minseok smiled.

Jongdae was eager to join Minseok in the dining room that night but he felt slightly out of place in the large room with just Minseok sitting across from him. He noticed that the king had not yet sat at the head of the table. However Jongdae was distracted from any feelings of discomfort as he lost himself in conversation with Minseok. Jongdae only left when the healer herself appeared in the dining room looking rather flustered as she had not been able to find Jongdae in the dungeons to change his bandages. Minseok bade Jongdae goodnight and he felt slightly regretful at having to leave him.

Jongdae bathed quickly before returning to the healer and he was saddened at the lack of entertainment due to Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s absence. He really hoped that Chanyeol would get over himself and confess to Baekhyun before the Exodus.

The Exodus and the fate of his two friends was a constant worry at the back of his mind, but seeing as he could do nothing about it he had to suppress it. His current task at hand was helping Minseok.

He was sitting by the fire thinking about Baekhyun and Chanyeol when he heard the sound of the door unlocking. He was pleasantly surprised when Minseok entered but then he noticed that his brows were furrowed with worry.

 “Minseok?”  
 “You’re going to sleep in my bedroom.”

Jongdae nearly choked on his own spit.

 “What – “  
 “It’s not safe for you to sleep here anymore. Silus informed me that he saw Tyrens and a strange man lurking around the dungeons here earlier.”  
 “Tyrens – that guard? Who’s Silus?” Jongdae was confused but Minseok was very agitated.

 “Silus is a lieutenant in the palace guard. He is intensely loyal to me. He is the first guard you must have met when you were brought here,” Minseok said quickly. “My worst guess is that Tyrens is under orders of the council to send someone to assassinate you.”

Jongdae gaped at him.

 “Assassinate me? Because they think I helped Baekhyun and Chanyeol?”  
 “That and because they fear you and your influence over me,” Minseok said. “Come, let’s go.”  
 “Wait.”

Jongdae had risen from the chair but he had no intention of leaving the room.

 “We should wait for the assassin. We can interrogate him,” Jongdae said.

Minseok’s look of confusion was very expressive.

 “What? That is far too dangerous,” he said with a shake of his head.  
 “Minseok, I’m the Black Knight,” he said with a smirk. A look of frustration similar to Baekhyun’s overcame the king’s face and Jongdae repressed the urge to laugh.

 “That title means nothing here, you know.”  
 “I’ll be fine. An assassin wouldn’t expect me to know of them,” Jongdae said with a shrug.  
 “Then I’ll stay with you,” Minseok said firmly. “An assassin certainly wouldn’t expect me.”

Jongdae was surprised but he could easily see that Minseok would not be swayed. Besides, it would be an insult to him as a warrior to question his capabilities or fret over his safety. And Jongdae had had a first-hand experience of Minseok’s abilities.

And so Jongdae was soon lying beneath the duvet in the dark dungeon room pretending to be asleep. He was clutching onto a long knife that Minseok had lent him as his sword was too large to conceal and use thoroughly in the bed. Minseok was standing quietly in the doorway to the bathroom. Despite the fact that an assassin was soon going to enter and try to kill Jongdae, he was very pleased by Minseok’s presence.   

He did not know how long they waited in silence but when there was the sound of the door being unlocked Jongdae stiffened. He heard Minseok’s sharp intake of breath and gripped his knife tightly. His eyes were closed but he was able to peek out from beneath his eyelids.

The door opened and closed. In the dim light of the fire Jongdae could just make out a dark figure pressed against the wall. The figure started to creep towards his bed and Jongdae held his breath in anticipation and shut his eyes properly.

He could sense the figure hovering near the bed and just as he felt the duvet being moved he opened his eyes and grabbed the assassin’s hand. He was taken by surprise and Jongdae was able to swiftly tackle him and pin him to the floor just as Minseok rushed out.

 “Who sent you?” Minseok asked in a low voice that Jongdae had not heard before. His eyes flashed icy blue and were narrowed dangerously.  
 “My king – “ the assassin spluttered. Minseok bent down and there was a long shard of ice protruding from his palm. He held it to the assassin’s throat. Jongdae was surprised by Minseok’s barely contained aggression.  
 “Who sent you?” Minseok asked again. He pressed the tip of the ice into his flesh and the assassin winced when it drew blood.

 “The-the council!” he cried. “I don’t know who but I was just given orders!”

Minseok narrowed his eyes. Jongdae could see that the assassin was very thorough judging by his type of weapon and how he was dressed. If Jongdae had truly been asleep and unaware then he would have been killed in under a minute. But this expert killer was quaking under the glare of Minseok who was nearly half his size in height and stature.

 “You were with Tyrens of the Council Guard, were you not? Does he know your purpose?” Minseok asked. The assassin shook his head.  
 “I-I don’t know anything,” he insisted. Jongdae could not tell if he was lying but he thought that it would be very difficult to lie while under Minseok’s intense gaze.

Minseok was silent for a moment before straightening up.  
 “You will be arrested,” he said. “Jongdae, let’s hand him over to the guards.”

Jongdae swiftly forced the assassin to stand up while holding his dagger to his throat. He and Minseok shoved him out the dungeon and down the corridor until they came upon a pair of palace guards. They were horrified when Minseok explained that an assassin had entered the palace. They ushered him off and Minseok turned to Jongdae.

 “I insist that you sleep in my room tonight,” he said. Jongdae could do nothing but agree and follow Minseok to the upper levels of the palace. Minseok was quiet and deep in thought as he walked and Jongdae was content to just glance at him while taking in the sight of the upper levels.

Minseok’s bedroom was the same size as the dining room though it was similar to his study in that the windowless stone walls were lined with bookshelves. Jongdae realised that the suite was the only room in use on this side of the palace and he felt a twinge of pity for Minseok.  

 “This isn’t the master suite. It’s been my room since childhood,” Minseok explained as he removed his cloak to hang up inside the neatly organised wardrobe. Jongdae noticed that the room was painfully tidy and not a single thing was skew or out of place. It was sparsely decorated for a king’s bedroom.

 “It’s quiet on this side,” Jongdae remarked.  
 “Yes. There’s no one but me and the guards,” Minseok said quietly. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

He took a bundle of clothing and went into the en suite bathroom. Jongdae was glad he did not make a big fuss about it like Chanyeol, though it had been very amusing to watch at the time.

While he waited he busied himself with one of the language books he had borrowed. Another reason why he had been scouted for the Order of the Wolf was due to his academic results whilst training. Knight training was mostly focused on physical training, but there were a select few who were chosen for historical and political schooling. Jongdae knew that some of the knights were actually illiterate but they still got placed into orders because they were good fighters.

Minseok emerged a while later wearing dark sleeping robes. Jongdae could see his arms through the sheer fabric of the sleeves and he forced himself not to stare. Minseok’s hair was slightly damp and hung in his eyes and it made reading even more difficult for Jongdae.

 “The settee should be comfortable for you,” Minseok said with some hesitation. He avoided Jongdae’s eyes as he gestured to the wide settee at the end of his four-post bed. It already bore pillows and a heavy duvet and Jongdae assumed that Minseok had prepared it for him and he felt warmed at the thought. He climbed under the duvet and smiled at Minseok.

 “It’s perfect,” he said as a means of reassuring Minseok. The king merely nodded.

He fidgeted with his hands for a while before climbing onto his bed. Jongdae was pretending to read his book but he was acutely aware of the waves of awkwardness radiating from Minseok and he found it rather amusing as he’d never seen the king behave in such a way.

 “How are you finding the language so far?” Minseok asked as he drew the blue bed hangings shut. The hangings at the end of the bed were slightly open so Jongdae could see him and it was quite an ethereal sight. The material was translucent and in the flickering glow of the candles on the bedside table it cast Minseok in a blue glow. He was on the far side of the bed so that Jongdae did not have to turn his head to look at him.

 “Difficult,” Jongdae admitted. “It’s very different to the language of Ryeo.” Minseok smiled at him.  
 “A tip for pronunciation is to widen your mouth as if you are smiling,” Minseok said.

Jongdae made a grinning face.  
 “ _Good evening_ ,” he said and Minseok made a sound of delighted surprise.  
 “That was perfect!” he exclaimed. His eyes were practically sparkling and now Jongdae felt just as shy as he had when Baekhyun and Chanyeol had complimented his singing.  
 “ _My name is Kim Jongdae_ ,” he continued and Minseok’s eyes curved with his smile.  
 “ _My name is Kim Minseok_ ,” he replied. Jongdae decided that he loved the way his lips moved when speaking his own language.

 “Sadly that’s all I know,” he said with a laugh. “I’ve only been at it for a few hours anyway.”  
 “You’re a prodigy,” Minseok said with wide eyes and Jongdae cast his eyes down shyly.  
 “That’s a bit of an exaggeration,” he said and Minseok scoffed.  
 “You are too modest. Are you like this when someone compliments your singing as well?” he asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his thighs.

There was something like a playful glint in his eyes and he seemed to be very much at ease and Jongdae relished in the sight.

 “Yes I am,” he laughed. “I’m sure you’d also feel awkward if your friends made an unnecessary show about singing.”  
 “I used to sing in the court as a child, actually,” Minseok said. “It was whenever my father held a dinner. But that was a long time ago.”  
 “Oh! You should sing for me then! It’s only fair seeing as I sang for you,” Jongdae said. He imagined a younger and much smaller Minseok with a very round face and it widened his grin.

Minseok sat up and laughed.  
 “Not a chance. It’s been ages since I performed in front of someone,” he said. “And besides, you sang to trick me into being a hostage, so I hardly call that a performance.”  
Jongdae laughed.  
 “I’m sorry about that,” he said. “But you were obstinate.”

Minseok was quiet though he still smiled to himself.  
 “I feel as though I made a good decision in helping Baekhyun,” he said softly. “Although I believed him, I still had some doubt, you know.”  
 “It’s natural,” Jongdae said. “Once this is all over perhaps you can leave the Ice Veil and visit Ryeo.”

He knew he was being rather bold but he was relieved that Minseok did not look offended at the suggestion of leaving his realm. Instead he looked rather worried.

 “I hope we can sort this out,” he sighed. “You know, I used to believe that my fate was in the hands of Eira. But ever since I met you and Baekhyun and Chanyeol I’ve struggled to believe in any concept of fate or destiny. It was by chance that sheer luck that you all managed to survive the Wastes.”  
 “I gave up worshiping Solaris long ago,” Jongdae admitted. “After I saw the corruption of the knights…I stopped believing in a lot of things.”

He trailed off into his own thoughts and felt slightly bitter when thinking of the knights who abused their power. No one had ever faced any consequences and yet the people of Ryeo still revered the knights.

 “I think that Solaris and Eira are not that different,” Minseok said, breaking the silence. “They both created life, yes?”  
 “Yes, but in Ryeo everyone fears the Ice Veil because of the darkness,” Jongdae explained.  “Solaris created light and life. Though no one really has any evidence to back it up. It’s a load of nonsense, actually,” Jongdae muttered. 

Despite the prevalence of magic and the stories of the Dark Ages, Jongdae still thought it was very far-fetched to believe in gods.

 “There is life within the darkness,” Minseok muttered. “Though it is a very difficult way of living.”

Jongdae looked up at him and saw him resting his chin on his knees, his face completely devoid of a smile.

 “Minseok…”

The king glanced up at him. Jongdae wanted to ask if he was very lonely in the palace. He really wanted to suggest that he should definitely leave his realm for a good period of time. He could scarcely imagine being confined to a cold and isolated realm for his entire life. But he thought the better of it and quickly lay down on the settee.

 “We should get some rest,” he said hastily.  
 “Yes. Goodnight, Jongdae,” Minseok replied. He blew out the candles on his bedside table. One candle remained burning in a sconce on the wall on the far side of the room and it was just enough light to make Jongdae feel comfortable. He shifted around so that he could see Minseok’s silhouette on the bed.

He thought that he was very privileged to be allowed to share a room with Minseok and so he fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

* * *

 

** Part Two **

_It seemed as if the hour were one  
Sent from beyond the skies,  
Which scattered from above the sun  
A light of Paradise. _

Jongdae was very comfortable and was dismayed when he realised that he was waking up. He opened his eyes to see that Minseok’s bed was empty and neatly made. He stretched his arms and sat up with a yawn.

 “Good morning, Jongdae,” Minseok said. Jongdae saw him standing near the door.  
 “Good morning,” he replied. Minseok looked especially ethereal in robes of dark purple.  
 “I have had your clothes and belongings brought up here,” Minseok said.

Jongdae was taken aback because that meant that he was basically moving into Minseok’s bedroom. While his heart soared at the prospect, he still thought that they should retain some sense of decorum if they were trying to convince the council that he had no influence over Minseok.

 “Do…do you not wish to stay here?” Minseok asked in small voice. Jongdae realised that he had been frowning in thought. He quickly shook his head.  
 “No this is perfectly fine, but I’m just a bit worried about what the council will think,” he said.   “They mistrust me as it is, so I can hardly imagine what they’ll think if they discover I’m staying here.”  
 “They won’t know,” Minseok said simply. “Only the guards of this wing know that you are here. The healer will not inform anyone either.”

As he spoke the healer quietly entered the room with a bow. While he trusted her, Jongdae wasn’t entirely sure of how much he could trust the guards as he barely knew what they thought of him. Perhaps out of genuine loyalty to Minseok they mistrusted him and would report his presence to the council.

Minseok had stepped out the room and Jongdae was silent while his bandages were changed.

 “They are healing well. Do you still feel pain?” she asked.  
 “Sometimes from the cold, but otherwise no,” Jongdae said. He watched her intensely.

While he had quickly realised that the people of the Ice Veil were strangely beautiful – and Jongdae thought that Minseok was probably the most beautiful – there was a type of weariness that lingered on their faces that he could not describe. Jongdae thought that being confined in the valley for over two hundred years after such an awful disaster must have drastic effects on the populace. The healer looked young, just like how Minseok looked young, but something stirred in the darkness of their eyes that betrayed their ages.

She left and Jongdae changed into the warm robes that Minseok had lent him. He wore two cloaks but he was still shivering slightly when he followed Minseok down to the dining room.

 “What’s the healer’s name? I just realised that I’ve never asked her,” Jongdae said after being momentarily distracted by his food.  
 “Casara,” Minseok said. “She is the best healer in the valley.”

Jongdae chewed thoughtfully for a moment.  
 “Why is your name so different to everyone else’s? Your name sounds like it’s from Ryeo.”  
Minseok shrugged.  
 “I think the royal family originated from Ryeo, actually,” he said. “Our name has been Kim for as long as the family has been around. Ryeo’s influence is certainly prevalent, that’s why we can all speak the common language of Ryeo.”

Jongdae had so many more questions for Minseok but he did not want to come off as a bother during breakfast so he was content to instead speak about their situation at hand.

 “What are we going to do today?” he asked.  
 “I think we should meet with the council members I trust; the council elders,” Minseok said. “They’ve been on the council since my father was king.”

Minseok spoke in his own language and a guard from outside the dining room entered. They spoke quickly before he bowed and left.

 “Who’s the council leader?” Jongdae asked.  
 “Sanyon. He was the one who chaired the trial and sent Baekhyun to fight the Snow Demon,” Minseok said with a dark expression. “He never used to be the head. After my father died there was a lot of reshuffling although I was too young to know what was happening.”

Jongdae remembered the man with a frown. He remembered how he had treated Minseok and Baekhyun and he certainly wouldn’t forget it any time soon.

Jongdae had gathered that the death of the previous king had allowed for the council to practically usurp power from Minseok. Jongdae could not help but wonder about the queen. Minseok had never mentioned his mother and Jongdae did not want to pry but the curiosity was eating away at him. He also wanted to know about her in order to understand why the council had been allowed to take over.

 “So I take it that Sanyon has probably bullied the elder members into submission?” Jongdae said. Minseok nodded, now looking grave and he abandoned his breakfast.  
 “His words are poison. It’s no wonder he has the Council Guard under his command,” he muttered.

The guard returned and spoke to Minseok. He nodded and drained the last of his tea.  
 “Come, Jongdae. We’re going to see the elders,” he said as he rose from this chair. Jongdae now recognised the guard as Silius. He had frequently seen to their dungeon when Baekhyun and Chanyeol were still there and Jongdae noticed how Silius was regarding him with narrowed eyes. He couldn’t blame him for his suspicion but he wished that it was not the case.

Jongdae followed Minseok back to the upper levels of the palace and he thought that he would certainly get lost if he was ever left to his own devices. But he thought that it would be useful if he started to memorise the palace in case he ever had to wonder around without Minseok. He ingrained the landmarks of the corridors into his mind. His skills earned in the Order of the Wolf helped him to quickly remember the layout.

He followed the king into a room that was so bright he had to squint. Despite the magnitude of burning candles the room was still chilly. It had a high domed ceiling much like the chamber in which the council had held the trial, but it was smaller and less imposing. There were five elderly men garbed in the council’s robes sitting around a table. They looked very solemn but upon noticing Minseok’s entrance they all scrambled up to bow and greet him in their own language. When they noticed Jongdae their expressions suddenly changed and they regarded him with the same suspicion as Silius.

 “Please do not mistrust Jongdae,” Minseok said. “I trust him as much as I trust all of you.”

The elders exchanged glances but remained silent.

 “I’m here to discuss the council,” Minseok said as he sat down. There was no open chair for Jongdae but he was content to stand beside Minseok.

 “What is there to discuss, your majesty?” one of them asked. He looked genuinely intrigued and Jongdae withheld a sigh for what he knew it was going to be a long process.

 “Well, I have decided that the council is unfit in its current state and that it has usurped my power,” Minseok said bluntly. The elders exchanged concerned glances.  
 “I know that you have been loyal to me as you were loyal to my father,” Minseok continued. “So I need your help in this. We need to overthrow the council – “  
They all gasped in horror.  
 “ – and I will transform the Ice Veil,” Minseok said in a louder voice.

 “It cannot be done,” one of them said with a shake of his head. “The Ice Veil has been stable for over one hundred years now. We cannot risk conflict.”  
 “Yes it has been stable, but at what cost? There is barely enough food because we are confined here,” Minseok said. “Those few people who venture into Ryeo can hardly be considered traders. They bring back things for the elite.”

Jongdae noticed the flashes of guilt that overcame their faces. While he knew that the inhabitants of the Ice Veil did not live in poverty, they certainly struggled to survive in such harsh conditions.

 “But the council is too powerful,” another one said in a hushed voice. “We – the elders – we live in fear of the Council Guard!”  
 “Your majesty, after Sanyon assumed leadership he quietly disposed of Corelas.”

Minseok sat up in his chair, now frowning intensely.

 “I thought he…he disappeared,” he said as realisation dawned in his eyes. Then he fixed the elders with a hard glance.  
 “Then is that not all the more reason to get rid of Sanyon and the others? They abuse their power.”  
 “There’s no way to do it,” the man replied. “All we can do is just put our heads down and mind our own business. This fiasco with the Light Bearer has really stirred up the council. They are now afraid of the Exodus and seeing as he escaped we have no means of protecting the Ice Veil.”  
 “Baekhyun will stop the Exodus,” Minseok said firmly before Jongdae could speak. “The council shouldn’t worry about something out of their control.”

The man was silent for a moment and his eyes lingered on Jongdae. He did not avert his eyes and held his gaze.  
 “This Black Knight has also roused more suspicion than what you can imagine,” he said in a slightly stern voice. “The council thinks that he is a spy from Ryeo.”  
 “I am not,” Jongdae said. “I merely wish to help your king and your realm.”  
 “Why? What do you gain from it?”  
 “I have no ulterior motives. I just want to do it,” Jongdae said. He felt that it would be slightly inappropriate to declare his feelings for Minseok right there and then. He noticed Minseok shift slightly in his chair but he could not decipher if that meant anything.

 “The council won’t believe that,” the man scoffed. “And if we do agree to join you then how will we attempt such a thing? We cannot fight against the Council Guard. With all due respect, your majesty, it’s better off if we do nothing.”

The elders nodded and muttered in agreement and Jongdae felt his temper rising. They were so complacent in being suppressed and manipulated.

 “How can you just let it go on like this?” Jongdae said loudly. They stared at him and even Minseok turned to him.  
 “While you sit here drinking tea in your stone palace your people are struggling to survive. It’s called the Valley of Desolation for a reason!” he said hotly. “You don’t even know how this is affecting your king. How can there be a king if he hasn’t been allowed to rule since before his coronation? How can there be a king if he’s just a figurehead? The council abuses their power! It’s a matter of time before they have a purge and get rid of all of you.”

Minseok’s mouth was slightly agape and Jongdae willed himself to ignore him.

 “If you really are loyal to the king then help us! With Minseok in his rightful place on the throne he can help the Ice Veil and bring it back to its full glory before the Great Destruction. You were loyal to his father so don’t insult him by disrespecting his son.”

Jongdae finished and folded his arms. The room was so silent that all Jongdae could hear was his breathing.

 “It is the right thing to do…” one of the elders muttered. “We should help you. But I fear that this will end in death at the hands of the Council Guard.”  
 “That won’t happen,” Minseok said firmly. “I can promise you that you won’t come to harm. The palace guards outnumber the Council Guard. We just need to mobilise them and make it all short and sweet.”

Then they spoke in their own language for a while and although Jongdae did not know what they were saying he could tell that they were no longer hesitant.

Minseok then stood up and they were quick to stand and bow to him.  
 “Until we meet again,” he said.

As soon as Jongdae and Minseok were out the room the king turned to him with a bright smile and Jongdae was slightly taken aback because it was such a beautiful sight.

 “That was brilliant, Jongdae,” he said. “I’ve never been great at speaking, but you really convinced them.”

Jongdae felt slightly flustered.

 “They were being irrational,” he stuttered. “They just needed a good reality check.”  
 “Thank you for that,” Minseok said, still smiling. “Would you like to go down into the valley? I realised that I haven’t shown it to you.”

Jongdae was surprised at the question but he nodded eagerly.

Only when Minseok had forced Jongdae into two more fur cloaks did he take him outside. The air was biting and Jongdae gasped when they walked onto the wide stone terrace. Minseok reached up and pulled the fur hood over his head.

 “We won’t stay for too long. I don’t want you to catch frostbite,” he said with a small smile.

Jongdae noticed that Silius was not too far behind them as they descended the stone steps.

 “Er, is he chaperoning us?” he asked. Minseok gave a small laugh that was nothing short of a giggle.  
 “You could say so. I’m always accompanied if I leave the palace,” he said.

His robes had long wide sleeves that billowed in the breeze with his black fur cloak and the wind swept his hair away from his face. Jongdae took in the sight of him giggling in the bright sunlight and engrained it to his memory. Then he noticed just how pale Minseok was in the natural light. He looked slightly sickly.

 “Are you alright?” Jongdae asked before he could stop himself. Minseok raised an eyebrow.  
 “I should hope so. Why?”  
 “It’s just…you’re very pale,” he said hesitantly. “I never noticed inside because, well, it’s kind of dark in the palace.”

Minseok blinked in surprise.  
 “Well, I don’t leave the palace to get much sunlight, I suppose,” he said thoughtfully.  
 “Why? I’m sure the weather isn’t always so terrible. I mean there’s even sunlight now and you aren’t that cold.”  
Minseok’s smile faded slightly.  
 “The council thinks that it’s improper for me to wander outside the palace,” he said quietly. “I’m usually confined inside.”

Jongdae felt a surge of hatred directed at the council followed by pity for Minseok. The fact that he was confined in the Ice Veil was bad enough, but he was literally trapped in the palace.

 “Well we’ll be getting rid of them soon, so there’s no need to worry about any bullshit,” he said loudly. Minseok gaped at him. Jongdae felt incredibly embarrassed.  
 “Right, you don’t curse, do you?”  
 “Not in your language, no,” he admitted. “It sounds so much more vulgar than what it is in my own tongue.”  
 “I’ll try not to swear around you,” Jongdae said quickly. “I picked it up from Baekhyun.”

Minseok laughed.  
 “It’s alright. You don’t have to change any part of yourself for me, Jongdae,” he said and Jongdae felt a slightly airy sensation in his gut.

Minseok was so sincere when he spoke to him and it made his heart soar. It was a small privilege to be able to discard his identity as the Black Knight when he was with Minseok. He could just be Kim Jongdae with him. Even with Baekhyun and Chanyeol he’d had to conceal some secrets about the order from them, but knight orders and divination meant nothing to Minseok.  

They continued descending the steps for what would have felt like an endless agony if Jongdae were not so preoccupied with chatting to Minseok. They reached the bottom and the knee-high snow had been cleared to create neat pathways that wound further down into the valley.

 “I’m glad that the nature of the Ice Veil was preserved in the valley,” Minseok said while looking fondly at the tall snow-laden trees that lined the pathways.  
 “How is it that the valley survived the Disaster?” Jongdae asked. Minseok shrugged.  
 “I suppose the mountains protected it,” he said. “Or, as everyone else likes to say, it was by the grace of Eira.”

They ambled down the pathway and Minseok paused every now and then to point out a tree or a bird to Jongdae. He realised that it had been a very long time since he’d heard birdsong or appreciated the sun tickling his cheeks.

He was even able to ignore the biting cold nipping at his face as he followed Minseok around and hung on to his every word. He saw plants hidden in the snow that he had never seen before in Ryeo. There was a multitude of healing plants and he thought of Kyungsoo and how he would certainly like to visit the Ice Veil for his herbalism.

Jongdae could appreciate the valley because it was not a never-ending expanse of white and cold like the Wastes. There were frozen waterfalls that cascaded into glistening lakes and rivers and Jongdae was reminded of the beautiful frozen lake he had passed with Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

 “It’s frozen most of the time, but there is snow all year round,” Minseok explained as Jongdae approached the great lake. He daringly placed a foot on the icy surface and found that it was very stable.  
 “Minseok, race with me,” he said with a mischievous grin.

Minseok looked hesitant as he gingerly approached the ice.  
 “I don’t think it is safe,” he said.  
 “People in Ara do this and it’s nowhere nearly as cold as it is here,” Jongdae argued. “It’s more than safe!”

He propelled himself forward with his other foot and slid across the ice.  
 “Jongdae!” Minseok gasped.

He moved faster than what he’d anticipated and nearly lost his footing but Jongdae was soon gliding around clumsily with his arms outstretched while Minseok fretted on the edge of the lake. Silius was some distance away but Jongdae could see that he stood with his arms folded in a very distinct stance of disapproval.

 “Come on, Minseok!” Jongdae yelled. “It’s fun! I haven’t moved around like this in ages!”

Then his foot slipped and he wobbled dangerously and before he could fall onto the ice a cool hand grabbed his and pulled him upright.

 “Jongdae don’t be reckless,” Minseok huffed.  
 “You’re really good at this, aren’t you?” Jongdae said with a grin.  
 “I used to skate here as a child,” Minseok said. He shook his head. “But I was much smaller then and I had adult supervision.”  
 “Well, seeing as you only came of age two years ago, then that makes me the adult supervision,” Jongdae laughed. Minseok scoffed at him.  
 “How old are you?”  
 “I’m twenty-two.”  
 “But I’m older than you!”  
 “Yes but I came of age when I was eighteen and that was four years ago so technically I’m the oldest,” Jongdae argued.

Minseok raised his eyebrows at him.  
 “You’re talking absolute nonsense,” he laughed. “But I can probably beat you in a race!”

Before Jongdae realised it Minseok let go of his hand and sped off across the lake at the speed of light. His robes and cloak billowed around him as he gracefully skidded around in circles and Jongdae was stunned. Then he remembered that he was extremely competitive and propelled himself forward.

He nearly fell over several times but all Jongdae could focus on was the high-pitched shrieks of laugher coming from Minseok as the wind tousled his hair. The race turned into a haphazard game of tag where Jongdae continuously failed to grab the king before he swiftly skidded out of his reach.

When Jongdae finally did fall over then Minseok insisted that they stop and return to solid ground. Jongdae whined incessantly but he was taken by surprise when Minseok grabbed his hands and dragged him off the ice with the strength of Chanyeol.

 “Very mature,” Minseok scoffed. His cheeks were red from his laughter and exertion.  
 “You were like a kid yourself,” Jongdae teased. Minseok cast his eyes down and smile.  
 “We should go back inside before your nose falls off. It’s very red,” he said.

The journey back up the stone steps was another matter entirely for Jongdae. He had to stop several times because his laboured breathing made his wounds sting. Minseok waited for him with a worried frown but Jongdae insisted he was alright.

After a hearty lunch Jongdae insisted that they return to the valley. Minseok pursed his lips and he looked very much like Junmyeon in his disapproval and it only made Jongdae laugh.

 “You’ll really like Junmyeon and Sehun,” he said as they descended the steps, once again accompanied by the surly figure of Silius.  
 “Junmyeon sounds very accommodating,” Minseok said. “I should also like to meet Yixing. I’ve never met a mage before.”  
 “Yeah, Baekhyun technically wasn’t a mage,” Jongdae said thoughtfully.  
 “I hope they’re alright,” Minseok said. “If your wound still hurts you then I can scarcely imagine what Baekhyun is going through.”  
 “He’s strong. I mean, he saved me and Chanyeol from the Cave of the Dead.”

Minseok looked at Jongdae and there was a hint of uncertainty in his eyes.  
 “Baekhyun only briefly alluded to that…would you mind telling me about it?”

Jongdae would have preferred not to discuss such a horrible memory whilst in such beautiful scenery, but he felt that he had healed from the trauma of the incident and so he told Minseok everything. But the king’s frown only deepened as his narrative continued and he was very quiet when Jongdae finished.

 “I really hope Baekhyun is alright,” he muttered. “Is that was his nightmares are about?”  
 “It seems like it,” Jongdae said sadly. “But he’ll be fine. Maybe not now and maybe not for a long time, but he has the support of his friends.”  
 “If that was just the doing of three Necromancers then I can hardly imagine the Exodus,” Minseok said.  
 “Let’s not talk about it,” Jongdae said quickly. “There’s no use worrying about things out of our control.”

Minseok smiled up at him.  
 “I admire you Jongdae,” he said. “After all you’ve been through you can put it aside.”  
Jongdae smiled and shrugged.  
 “If I had to ponder on everything I’ve been through then I hardly would have lasted as a knight,” he said.

Minseok looked as though he wanted to say something but he closed his mouth. Jongdae was patient though. He knew that it was a slow process of Minseok opening up to him but he had all the time in the world.

* * *

The sunset was pale yet still pretty and Jongdae whined when Minseok insisted that they return to the palace.

 “The temperature drops drastically at night and you really will freeze to death,” Minseok said sternly.

After struggling up the stairs Jongdae stumbled in an effort to catch his breath and Minseok quickly caught him in a tight embrace.

 “Sorry,” he stammered. Minseok quickly released his grip.  
 “Don’t be. You should have a warm bath before dinner,” he said.

Jongdae felt slightly silly in his sleeping robes during dinner but he didn’t really care because he was enjoying himself. Minseok’s face was back to its usual pallor but Jongdae knew that once he was able to spend more time outside then he would regain healthy colour.

Jongdae was exhausted when he lay down on the settee.

 “I feel a bit like a child again,” Minseok said as he climbed into his bed. “I’ve forgotten the feeling of being exhausted after running around outside.”  
 “Me too,” Jongdae sighed. “Well, I spend a lot of time travelling outside but it’s not very entertaining.”

Minseok sat close to the settee with his legs folded.

 “Do you have missions all over Ryeo?” he asked. Jongdae nodded.  
 “I’ve only been to Antilia once though,” he said. “It was very unpleasant. It’s no wonder Sehun left.”  
 “He must have felt remorseful having to leave his family and title,” Minseok said.  
 “His family’s very…complicated,” Jongdae said. “He’s much better off now not being a prince.”

Minseok said nothing and Jongdae didn’t think much of it because he was very tired and his eyes were starting to close.

 “Jongdae, what if I’m not a good king?”

He sat up on the settee and stared at Minseok. His voiced was laced with so much vulnerability. He stared into his lap and didn’t meet Jongdae’s eyes.

 “You will be,” Jongdae said firmly. “I know you’ve never had the chance to rule, but the elders will be there to guide you. You’re still so young. I mean, most people only become kings when they’re middle-aged.”  
 “Honestly, sometimes I just feel like running away like Sehun,” Minseok said softly. “But I can’t abandon my people. Not in this valley.”

Jongdae wanted to reach over and give him a reassuring touch but he knew not to.

 “I know it seems very daunting, Minseok,” he said. “But you just have to take it step by step. One day at a time.”  
Minseok met his eyes.  
 “I’m very thankful that you’re here, Jongdae,” he murmured. “I’m happy that you’re here with me to do this step by step.”  
 “So am I,” Jongdae said. He felt his heart rate increase slightly and he and Minseok stared at each other for a moment before Minseok quickly averted his eyes.

 “I want to ask…if it’s not too much trouble – could I perhaps hear you sing again? I think it would bring my mind some comfort,” he said quickly, almost tripping over his words.

Jongdae was taken aback but he knew that now he couldn’t let his shyness overwhelm him. Minseok had actually asked to hear him sing. How on earth could he say no to that?

 “Well, if you really want,” he said hesitantly. He cleared his throat and sang the same ballad that he had sung to get Minseok to come down to the dungeons.

He was sure to keep his voice a bit soft so that it wouldn’t echo throughout the palace. Minseok watched him intensely with his lips slightly parted and Jongdae had to avert his eyes if he was to keep his voice steady. When he stopped he glanced up and felt a blush creep over his cheeks when he met Minseok’s astonished gaze.

 “That was beautiful, Jongdae,” he said, sounding slightly breathless.  
 “Don’t exaggerate,” he spluttered. He ran his hands through his hair and stared determinedly at his lap.  
 “Really. I’ve never heard a voice like yours,” he said. Jongdae dared to look up and saw him smiling.  
 “I don’t know what to say,” he said with a nervous laugh. He thought that his face must be as red as a tomato. He was immensely glad that neither Baekhyun nor Chanyeol were there to mock him.  
 “You don’t need to say anything,” Minseok said cheerfully. “Thank you for that, Jongdae. I think I should be able to rest a bit easier tonight. Goodnight.”  
 “Night,” Jongdae said. He yawned and despite his exhaustion his mind was reeling now.

His singing and feelings aside, Minseok fully trusted him with his heart. He was so doubtful and unsure and yet he had placed so much trust in Jongdae. That was why Jongdae had to keep his newfound decision as secret as possible.

After meeting with the elders Jongdae had decided that he had to take a few things into his own hands. He was highly suspicious of the council and what they were planning. His instincts instilled a nagging sense of worry in him and he had thus decided that now was the time to use his skills as the Black Knight to gather some information.

Jongdae just hoped that Minseok would not find out about it or that if he did then it would not change his opinion of him.

Being in his order meant that Jongdae was not above certain methods to gather information or intimidate or persuade. For him morality was very subjective and more of a social construct than anything else. But Minseok seemed to think so highly of him that he couldn’t bear to let him down. He couldn’t bear to not be on the receiving end of a dazzling yet private smile. He felt so privileged to be witness to such the expressive changes on his delicate face and to hear his deepest worries and concerns. Jongdae couldn’t bear the thought of changing anything.

* * *

 

** Part Three **

_Like one beloved, the scene had lent  
To the dark water’s breast  
Its every leaf and lineament  
With more than truth expressed;_

_Until an envious wind crept by, -  
Like an unwelcome thought,  
Which from the mind’s too faithful eye  
Blots one dear image out._

Midway through breakfast Silius entered to inform Minseok of a private meeting between himself and the elder council members.

 “They insisted that Kim Jongdae not be present. It’s about matters concerning the governance of the realm,” Silius said with a pointed look at Jongdae. Minseok frowned.  
 “Well, I suppose I should not test them,” he muttered. “Tell them I’ll meet with them once I am done eating.”

Silius nodded and swiftly left the dining room. Jongdae feigned a look of surprise although he thanked Solaris for the opportunity to be alone in order to carry out his plan.

 “I’m sorry about this,” Minseok said. “I don’t really like leaving you alone in the palace. It’s a rather boring place. I don’t even know how long this will take because the rest of the council is in their own meeting.”  
 “Don’t’ be sorry,” Jongdae said. “I’ll just study your language some more.”  
Minseok smiled at him and it gave him a surge of reassurance for what he was about to do.

After Minseok had left him in his bedroom Jongdae knew he had to act fast. He bundled up in a cloak and took one of the language books and quietly left the room. His plan was very haphazard and it depended on a decent amount of good luck.

Jongdae carefully made his way through the labyrinthine corridors. He had now memorised them perfectly so it was easy for him to make his way to the council chambers.

He carefully peaked around the corner and was dismayed to see three guards standing outside the doors of the chambers. He retreated back to the empty corridor and busied himself with the language book to pass the time.

Jongdae was actually quite absorbed in the book and he was ardently repeating phrases to himself under his breath when a cacophony of mutterings echoed to him from the adjacent corridor. He quickly glanced around the corner and saw the robed council members filing out of the chambers. He was surprised to see Tyrens and another high-ranking guard with them and he deduced that they had also been a part of the meeting.

Jongdae scowled. The Council Guard was so deeply involved with the council that the superiors were even included in meetings while Minseok was excluded.

But Jongdae had no time to be annoyed at the misconduct of the council because at that moment one of the members was making his way towards the corridor in which he was hiding. This was a golden opportunity and he could not afford to mess it up.

As soon as the man turned into the dim corridor Jongdae stepped in front of him. He jumped.

 “What are _you_ doing here?” he snapped. Jongdae gestured to the book in his hands with a false smile.  
 “I’m very interested in the Ice Veil, you know,” he said. “But don’t worry – I’m not a spy like you think. In fact I think we have similar interests.”

The man narrowed his eyes at him. Like the others of his race, he was incredibly handsome, though he was definitely older than Jongdae. He was most likely one of the senior council members. Jongdae could see him having a small internal debate about deciding whether or not to listen to him. But he knew that his smile was very convincing and that the man would be far too curious to ignore him.

 “How must I believe that you are not a spy from Ryeo?”  
 “I know that my title of the Black Knight means nothing to you, but perhaps it would be of interest to you to know that I am in fact a sword for hire,” Jongdae lied. “And I’ve already seen ample business opportunities here.”  
 “What are you talking about? Do not waste my time,” the man scoffed.

Jongdae took a small step closer to him and he stiffened.  
 “You know, I really don’t care for the king,” he said with a light laugh. “I opted to stay here not because I have any sense of devotion to him, make no mistake.”  
 “Are you saying that you know how the Light Bearer escaped?” the man said quickly.  
 “Yes, but he is in Ara now and is out of your grasp,” Jongdae said with a smirk. “But that’s beside the point. I’m saying that I stayed here because I could use some extra income and I’m ready for hiring.”

The man stared at him and Jongdae wondered how stupid he was. He also marvelled at how he did not even attempt to feign any sense of loyalty to Minseok.  
 “I know that the council is planning something,” he said, taking the smallest of steps forward. This time the man did not move or stiffen. Rather he stared at Jongdae’s face.

 “And you know that I can help with whatever that is. Perhaps we could meet in private to discuss it?” he said in a softer voice. Then Jongdae cast his eyes down as he knew he would give the man a full view of his long eyelashes. They were standing rather close now.

 “What are you suggesting?” he spluttered. It was obvious that while he was rather flustered he was also incredibly interested. Jongdae curled his lips into his famous smile.  
 “I think you know exactly what I’m suggesting,” he said softly. He knew exactly how to lower his eyelids and tilt his head in such a way that made him appear coyly flirtatious.

“Well, then,” the man stuttered. “We – yes – we can meet tonight.”  
 “What should I call you and where should we meet?” Jongdae asked softly  
 “Proventus…and my chambers are on the third level of the West Wing.”  
 “Thank you for hearing me out,” Jongdae said, still smiling coyly. “I’ll see you tonight, Proventus.” He leaned in closer as he spoke his last sentence and he noticed the man’s sharp intake of breath. Then Jongdae nodded and went off down the corridor.

He had to withhold a laugh. Proventus was an idiotic and easily-persuaded man. He’d believed Jongdae’s lie without hesitation and it only proved that Jongdae was taking the right path. He couldn’t go directly to intimidation tactics. That would only result in Proventus calling the guards and then that would have been the end of that.

Jongdae was not unaccustomed to using seduction to gather information and persuade people. He hardly saw it as anything out of the ordinary in his line of work. It was just a convenient means to an end. He only had to use it in delicate situations such as this where he couldn’t resort to intimidation and threats. He would have liked to have informed Minseok, but getting close to Proventus had depended on him pretending to betray the king and so it was much easier if he kept it secret. It made the whole façade more convincing anyway.

Also, Jongdae did not want Minseok to judge him in any way. He was still in the process of trying to figure out how to confess to him and during the midst of staging a coup was certainly not the right time.

* * *

Jongdae was very pleased to have spent the rest of the day with Minseok once he had emerged from the elders’ meeting. He only said that they’d discussed possible reforms of the realm and that it had been very tiresome.

Jongdae lost track of time whilst wandering after Minseok in the snow laden valley. Minseok told him so many folk tales of the Ice Veil that he had nearly forgotten about what he had to do that night. His mind was swimming with tales of Snow Elves and fairies and Ice Veil Wolves.

Jongdae really could not help but be madly in love with Minseok. While he’d had a few short-lived relationships in his life, some of them out of mere convenience on a mission than anything else, he had never felt such a rush of pure affection before.

Beside his infatuation with Minseok’s beauty, Jongdae found that he could easily talk to him for hours and hours. When Minseok opened up to Jongdae for the first time it had been when he had visited the dungeon whilst Chanyeol and Baekhyun were still fast asleep. Jongdae and Minseok had spoken with so much ease that it felt as though they’d been friends for years.

Jongdae lay on the settee and Minseok lay on his stomach on the bed with his feet by the headboard. Once again the candles cast him in an ethereal blue glow and Jongdae felt slightly overwhelmed by the sight, especially since Minseok’s face was rather close to his head. He rested his head on his arms and stared at Jongdae. His eyes were roaming Jongdae’s face as if he were seeing him for the first time. Another part about Minseok that Jongdae loved was that he could sit in absolute silence with him and it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

 “I’m exhausted but I don’t want to sleep,” Minseok said softly.  
 “Me too,” Jongdae said.

He was now feeling slightly agitated to meet Proventus and get this all over and done with. As much as he wanted to stay in the cosy settee and talk to Minseok he knew that his promise to him came first.

 “What’s going to happen tomorrow?” Jongdae asked.  
 “I want to meet with the elders again,” Minseok said. He stifled a yawn. “To discuss how to mobilise the palace guards. I wish you could come with, but they’re very insistent that it stays between the six of us.”  
 “It’s fine,” Jongdae said. “I know you’ll just tell me everything anyway.”

Minseok smiled at him.

 “We should sleep,” he murmured. “Goodnight, Jongdae.  
 “Night, Minseok.”

To Jongdae’s dismay Minseok shifted his position so that he was lying properly on the bed. He would have very much liked to see his sleeping face while he lay in the settee. But Jongdae knew he could not pine for such privileges when he had a mission at hand.

Minseok truly seemed to be exhausted as Jongdae only had to wait for ten minutes until he was fast asleep. He carefully got up and moved around the room to make some noise but Minseok didn’t stir.

Jongdae slipped his furs over his sleeping robes and crept out the room. The stone corridor was unpleasantly cold but he gritted his teeth and continued through the palace.

The West Wing was noticeably darker than the wing where Minseok lived. Jongdae hardly dared to breathe as he edged around corners and crept up stairs. Surprisingly there weren’t any guards but it only confirmed that the council were so self-assured by the power they held. Although at one point Jongdae thought he saw a figure in his periphery, but when he turned there was no one there.

He easily found Proventus’ chambers as the door bore his name. He readjusted his cloaks and opened the collar of his robes before knocking on the door.

It opened after a few seconds and Proventus looked rather disgruntled.

 “It is very late,” he muttered. His eyes drifted to Jongdae’s exposed collar bones and chest. The cold air bit at his exposed skin but he ignored it.  
 “Sorry. I was waiting to get away from the king,” he said with an apologetic smile. Proventus narrowed his eyes.  
 “You aren’t living in the dungeons anymore, are you?” he asked.  
 “No. I sleep right beside the king,” Jongdae said with curled lips. “I’m very good at what I do.”

Proventus stared at him for a moment before standing aside and Jongdae stepped into the room. The layout was similar to Minseok’s but it was uncomfortably darker. He wondered if the people of the Ice Veil also had special vision along with their harnessed magic that allowed them to thrive in such darkness.

Jongdae turned to fix Proventus with a half-lidded gaze.

 “Now tell me how I can help the council…and you,” he said quietly. Proventus stared at him.  
 “We – the council has decided that Minseok is not fit to be the king,” he stammered. He could not seem to avert his eyes from Jongdae’s exposed skin.  
 “I thought as much,” Jongdae said. “So, you want to overthrow him, don’t you? I can help you with that.”

Proventus narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
 “Do you know what it means to overthrow a king?” he asked. “Are you able to do such a thing?”  
Jongdae raised an eyebrow.  
 “Do you mean assassinate him?” he asked bluntly. Proventus seemed shocked but not scandalised. He quickly averted his eyes and the action confirmed Jongdae’s suspicions.  
 “I can help you with that. I am an assassin for hire, after all.”

Proventus still seemed highly suspicious though Jongdae knew he would be easy to convince.  
 “Why should I hire you?” he asked sharply.  
 “If you hire someone from the realm then you’re likely to be caught and charged with high treason, am I right?” Jongdae countered. Proventus grunted in affirmation.

Jongdae took a step closer to him. He was eager to get information out of him and get this over with.  
 “I really don’t mind, you know. If anyone should take control in the Ice Veil it should be someone as authoritative as you,” he said in a softer voice.

Proventus looked slightly taken aback but then a smirk came over his face.  
 “Are you trying to flatter me? What will you gain from any of this?” he asked.  
 “I’ll gain some gold from assassinating the king, to put it bluntly,” Jongdae said with a small laugh that was as clear as a bell. “Flattering you is just an extra pleasure.”

Proventus’ gaze quickly diverted from Jongdae’s eyes to his mouth and neck and Jongdae smirked.

 “It appears to be a pleasure for you as well,” Jongdae said. Proventus’ gaze intensified and he took a step towards him. They were very close now and Jongdae knew that Proventus was successfully in his trap. Jongdae shrugged off his fur cloak and his sleeve slipped down his shoulder and he ignored the biting air.

 “You know, I had always believed the people of Ryeo to be weak and disagreeable in their looks,” Proventus said. Jongdae raised an eyebrow in genuine surprise.  
 “But then I saw that pretty little Light Bearer…I wanted him, you know,” he said in a low voice. Jongdae suppressed a look of disgust at his tone.  
 “But I didn’t want to get in the way of that knight,” he said as he stepped even closer to Jongdae.  
 “Then I also thought that you’re just as pretty. Exotic, almost,” he murmured. Proventus was unashamedly leering over him now.

Jongdae really would have liked to punch him at that but as he had to put up with this for Minseok he merely feigned a shy smile and kept his eyes on the floor.  
 “You’re very flattering,” he said quietly.  
 “Hmm, that’s exactly what you want, isn’t it?” Proventus said. He took Jongdae’s arm and he glanced up at him with a deliberate flutter of his eyelashes.

That seemed to be enough for Proventus because he suddenly pushed Jongdae backwards and onto the edge of the bed with a tight grip on his wrists. Jongdae feigned more shyness and retained a false smile as he tilted his head down.

 “You’re not like the pious knights of Ryeo, are you?” Proventus breathed over him.  
 “Not at all,” Jongdae replied. “I can be whatever you want me to be.”

Proventus gripped his chin and turned his face up. Jongdae caught a glimpse of wild lust in his eyes before he suddenly kissed him. He was rough and impatient as he kissed Jongdae. His breathing was heavy as he moved from his lips to his jawline and then to his neck all while moving his hands from his wrists up his arms.

Jongdae was starting to get rather bored. He would have preferred it to be quick as possible but it seemed that Proventus clearly had a lot of pent up desire. He just comforted himself by reminding himself that he was doing it all for Minseok. The fact that they were planning to kill him was more than enough affirmation for Jongdae to seduce Proventus, no matter how tedious or unpleasant it would be. Besides, he wouldn’t let it go on for too long. He was in total control of the situation.

Jongdae allowed Proventus to push him onto his back and he moved his hands to tear off Jongdae’s furs and open the collar of his robes while still feverishly kissing him. He stiffened at the feeling of the air on his skin. His hands were awfully cold on Jongdae’s skin as they roamed from his neck to his shoulders and tried to remove the robes. Then as his hands moved down to his torso he bit down on the skin of Jongdae’s neck and he winced.

Proventus was now on top of him. He breathed heavily against his neck and his hands only groped tighter on his sides and it aggravated his bandaged wounds. Jongdae willed himself to ignore the discomfort as Proventus pulled down his robes to expose his chest and shoulders. It felt as though his fingertips were now burning into his skin as they were so awfully cold. They felt nothing like the subtle coolness of Minseok’s hands.

But now he saw an opportunity in how distracted and clumsy Proventus was. His full weight wasn’t on Jongdae and so he was able to flip him over in one swift move and pin him against the bed. He withdrew the knife hidden in his sleeve and held it to his throat. Proventus could only splutter in horror as the blade was pressed against his skin.

 “You fucking traitor,” Jongdae snarled. “So you’ve all decided to kill Minseok, is that it?”  
 “I – we – “  
 “Shut up.”

He bent closer to Proventus’ face and scowled at him.  
 “I’m going to ask a few questions and if you don’t answer them correctly then I will torture you. I’ll start by cutting off your fingers, how about that?”

Proventus gaped at him wordlessly.

 “Firstly, who else other than the council knows about this?” he asked.  
 “T-Tyrens and his lieutenant!” Proventus gasped. “We-we wanted to get them to do it but it’s too risky!”  
Jongdae narrowed his eyes.  
 “How many soldiers are there in the Council Guard?”  
 “I don’t know – “  
 “Oh, I think you do.”  
Jongdae moved the knife from his throat and pressed the tip against Proventus’ finger. It drew a drop of blood and he flinched.  
 “There’s fifty of them!”  
 “Where do they patrol? Where is Tyrens usually?”  
 “A-all the wings except the king’s! Tyrens guards the chambers.”

 “When were you planning to do this?” he asked.  
 “Within the next few days – we haven’t decided anything yet!”

Jongdae glared at him for a moment and Proventus quaked under his gaze.

He was silent for a moment as he thought of what other useful information he could get out of him but Proventus suddenly let out an ear-piercing screech that made him flinch.

 “GUARDS! ASSASSIN! HELP ME!” he screamed.  
 “Damn you!” Jongdae hissed but he hardly had time to hide himself before the door burst open.

“Enough!”

To Jongdae’s horror he saw Silius and four other guards burst into the room. Silius looked absolutely livid.

 “Attacking a council member is high treason!” Silius barked. The two guards rushed forward and yanked Jongdae off Proventus and forced his arms behind his back. The other two grabbed Proventus, who looked very bewildered, and he started shouting in his own language.

 “You are also complicit in this conspiracy!” Silius barked at him. The guards dragged Proventus out the room. Jongdae thought that he had a small chance of convincing Silius that he was actually on their side.

“Silius – you don’t understand – “  
 “Shut up. I’ve seen more than enough. I’ve been tracking your every move. If I had it my way I would kill you right now,” he said.  “But the king deserves to know of your treachery before you are to be executed.”

Jongdae felt utterly helpless as Silius dragged him out the West Wing and down to the lower levels of the palace and he was shoved into the dungeons. It wasn’t the same dungeon room he’d previously inhabited. It was much smaller and less wholesome.

 “Silius please!” he cried. “I’m helping Minseok!”

Silius cut him off when he struck him hard across the face.  
 “Don’t you dare speak of the king! You are a traitor!”

Jongdae could only watch in horror as the guard stormed out and locked the door behind him.

Jongdae let out a cry of frustration and threw himself down on the bed.  
 “Shit!”

He’d been too reckless. He hadn’t considered the fact that Proventus would call for the guards because he knew that Jongdae wouldn’t be able to kill him secretly.   

He sat with his head in his hands and cursed himself for being so stupid. He had been too impatient because he just wanted to help Minseok as soon as possible before the council actually did try to kill him. He had allowed his feelings for Minseok to interfere with his logical thinking and now he had jeopardised his entire mission.

Jongdae sat there in the small cold dungeon for an agonisingly long time whilst berating himself before he heard footsteps approaching the door.

He jumped to his feet just as Silius entered with Minseok. The guard looked utterly enraged but when Minseok saw Jongdae and his eyes darted from his exposed skin to the marks on his neck to the bruise on his face and his expression changed from confusion to something Jongdae couldn’t decipher.

 “What is the meaning of this? Silius what have you done – “

Then Silius suddenly went off in their own language. Minseok stared at him and his brows knitted together. He spoke so rapidly that Jongdae couldn’t hope to understand even one word but he was more concerned with the growing look of exasperation on Minseok’s face.

Minseok said something curtly and Silius bowed before swiftly leaving the room. He turned to look at Jongdae and he nearly recoiled at the intensity of his gaze. It pierced right through his heart.

 “Is it true that you approached Proventus and offered to help the council in their conspiracy against me?”  
 “Yes,” Jongdae said. He tried to steady his breathing. Minseok had to give him a chance to explain himself but the king looked incredibly upset.  
 “Is it true that you went to his chambers this evening?” he asked. Jongdae nodded but Minseok spoke before he could open his mouth.  
 “And is it true that you offered to help assassinate me?”  
 “Yes, but – “  
 “But what, Jongdae?” Minseok shouted. “Do you really wish to do that?”  
 “Of course not!” he cried. “You know that, Minseok!”

Minseok’s eyes flashed blue and his expression was laced with anger and betrayal.

 “You have to let me explain,” Jongdae pleaded. “It was all a lie – “  
 “Is that all you do? Lie?” Minseok snapped. “How can I trust you?”

He turned to leave the room but Jongdae would not allow it. He could not allow Minseok to storm off without hearing his explanation and without thinking he sprang forward to grasp Minseok’s hand.

 “Don’t touch me!” he cried as he wrenched out of his grip as if he had been burnt. Jongdae realised his error and stepped back.  
 “I’m sorry! Just please let me explain!”

Minseok looked as though he was either on the verge of tears or murder but he did not make another sign of leaving. He glared at Jongdae and it felt awful to be at the receiving end of such a look. It was as though their days spent together hadn’t existed and he was now a total stranger to Minseok.

 “I had to find out what the council’s planning,” he said quickly. “They were having all those meetings I couldn’t just let it carry on! They’re planning to kill you, Minseok!”  
 “Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you have to go behind my back?” Minseok barked.  
 “I didn’t think you’d approve of my methods,” Jongdae stuttered. “I had to pretend I was betraying you. It was easier if you didn’t know.”

Minseok’s glare softened slightly.

 “But now I think I know how we can overthrow them so please just hear me out,” he said. Minseok nodded stiffly and his icy eyes never left Jongdae’s.

 “You have to call an emergency council meeting in the chambers. Get Silius and the other palace guards to hide in that small side corridor. Tyrens and his men will certainly be there considering now that Proventus has been imprisoned. Then you must lead in Silius and some of the guards and hold one of the council members as a hostage. I doubt that Tyrens will call all the guards so that’s why the palace guards need to be waiting. Then when they start fighting you need to lock the chamber doors and trap the council inside. Then with the elders as witness to the meeting you can officially disband the council and remove them without having to kill them.”

Minseok stared at him with wide eyes.

 “That’s ridiculous,” he muttered.  
 “Minseok, please, there’s no other way to do it. I’m scared that if we leave this for one day longer then they’ll try to kill you and then it’ll be even more difficult to call a meeting,” Jongdae said.

Minseok turned his face away and ran his hands through his hair. He looked incredibly stressed and conflicted. Suddenly Silius came back into the room and he was frowning intensely. He said something to Minseok and his eyes widened.

 “The council has already called an emergency meeting…news of Proventus has spread quickly,” Minseok muttered to Jongdae.  
 “Just try to follow the plan, then,” he said quickly. “Please. It’s the only way.”

Minseok was silent for a moment and he nodded.  
 “Stay here. Do not get involved,” he said curtly to Jongdae before swiftly leaving with Silius close behind him.

Jongdae realised just how cold he was and quickly adjusted his robes and put his furs back on. His mind was reeling. He hardly had any idea how to decipher Minseok’s behaviour.

He had explained it all to Minseok, so why did it look as though he was still upset with him? Was it really difficult for him to believe that Jongdae really wasn’t conspiring against him?

Jongdae understood that Minseok was overwhelmed as he now had to conduct a coup in the middle of the night but he could not see the look in his eyes as anything other than betrayal and hurt.

He made a sound of frustration and tugged at his hair.

It felt ridiculous and idealistic but was it possible that Minseok actually harboured some sort of feelings for him? Is that why he had reacted in such a manner?  
No, that was ridiculous. Anyone would react in such a way if they discovered that someone they had recently befriended was planning to kill them. Jongdae could count himself lucky that Minseok had actually bothered to listen to his explanation.

While Jongdae had quickly accepted his feelings for Minseok, he had been quite content with just developing a strong friendship and being privileged enough to be close to him. He didn’t dare desire anything in return because he felt that it was selfish given how reserved and isolated Minseok was.

But now Jongdae realised that Minseok had deliberately allowed himself to open up to him. While he had taken a great step in also opening up to Baekhyun and Chanyeol, Jongdae knew that he was treated differently.

Minseok had excitedly told Jongdae about his culture and had willingly shared his language with him. He had freed himself of his inhibitions outside in the valley and had fooled around in the snow for hours with Jongdae. He had shown Jongdae the most dazzling grins when his eyes curved into crescents. There were small but meaningful smiles that he reserved just for Jongdae and only now did he realise just how lucky he was.

Now the weight of his mistake weighed down upon him and threatened to crush him because he realised that he had just killed any chance of Minseok reciprocating his feelings.

He sighed heavily and threw himself onto the hard mattress.

* * *

Jongdae had no idea how much time had passed when he heard the door unlocking and he was interrupted from his brooding.

The healer entered but the first thing Jongdae noticed was that she looked very worried.

 “What’s wrong?” Jongdae asked. She had a satchel in her arms and gave it to Jongdae. To his bewilderment she also gave him his sword.   
 “The king has ordered that you stay here no matter what happens,” she said. Jongdae frowned.  
 “Casara?”  
She glanced up at the mention of her name.  
 “Is the king alright? What’s going on?” he asked.  
 “There’s tension in the palace. I can’t stay for long. There is some food but please try to ration it because I don’t know how long this will last. I have to see to the other servants.” She gave a small bow before turning away.  
 “Wait! Is Minseok okay?”

She gave a curt nod before leaving and locking the door behind her and Jongdae was more frustrated than ever. Her words were so cryptic that Jongdae had no idea if the coup had even started.

But when he rifled through the satchel he saw that amongst the food and new bandages and ointment there were the language books he had borrowed and his heart skipped a beat.

Minseok had certainly packed the satchel. It was painfully tidy and only he would have known to pack the books.

Now Jongdae hardly knew what to think and all he could do was worry about Minseok.

* * *

Jongdae tried to busy himself with the books but he was far too worried to even try and look at the diagrams. He kept pacing around the room and he was sure he was wearing track marks into the carpet. He had no idea what time it was but it hardly mattered because he had no appetite or desire to sleep.

When he did finally succumb to his exhaustion after what felt like ten hours he was then awoken by an avalanche from above. It was very unsettling and he awoke with a gasp when the room started to quake and he found it very difficult to go back to sleep.

* * *

 

** Part Four **

_The breath of peace we drew  
With its soft motion made not less  
The calm that round us grew._

Jongdae fell into an unsettling type of limbo state and he had never been so distressed in his life before. Never in his entire life had he been completely trapped and isolated like this.

He’d been on missions that had forced him to camp in the middle of the Wilderland in the depths of winter. He’d once had to stay in the underground sewer system of Stonewall for four days and even that hadn’t been nearly as painful as his current ordeal.

He lost track of all sense of time and it made him slightly panicky. He had no idea how long it had been since the healer had last visited and while he had rationed the food and water he knew that it would eventually run out. There was at least a small bathroom so that he wasn’t kept in a state of filth but given the types of missions he’d been on hygiene was not the biggest issue to him.

To avoid insanity Jongdae had fully thrown himself into the language books. But when he felt too exhausted to continue he was left alone with his thoughts and he hated it. He could not stop thinking about Minseok and whether he was alive or dead.

He was also intensely worried that Minseok now hated him for going behind his back or if he even trusted him anymore. The image of Minseok’s betrayed and upset face was tattooed against his skull and it haunted his fitful dreams.

He worried about Chanyeol and Baekhyun because he did not know how long it had been since they’d left the Ice Veil. He missed them so much that he was almost reduced to tears in the cold and lonely dungeon.

* * *

Jongdae was reading one of the books for the second time when there was a sound at the door. He immediately jumped up and drew his sword.

When Minseok stepped through the door he let out a cry of relief. But he noticed a deep red cut on his left cheek.

 “What’s happened?” he croaked. His voice was hoarse from lack of use. He desperately wanted to rush towards him and hug him but he kept his distance. Minseok looked haggard with dark circles and tousled hair. There were bloodstains on his robes.

 “It’s been three days,” he sighed. “But it is done.”  
He made no indication of saying anything else and Jongdae wanted to scream out of frustration.

 “What do you mean? Please, Minseok – “  
 “Jongdae I killed Sanyon,” his voice was slightly faint. Then he slumped against the door and Jongdae rushed forward but just stopped himself before he touched him.

 “Minseok are you alright? What happened?” he asked frantically. He felt on the verge of insanity.  
 “Your plan worked,” Minseok said. “But there was chaos inside the chambers. Silius killed Tyrens. Most of the Council Guard is dead.”  
Jongdae gaped in horror. He had not expected the Council Guard to put up such a fight considering that Proventus had been imprisoned. He restrained himself from reaching out to Minseok. He could not find any words.

Minseok looked up at him and now Jongdae saw tears in the corners of his eyes.  
 “Thank you and I’m sorry,” Minseok muttered. He straightened up. He looked as though he would say no more about the coup.

 “You can leave now,” Minseok said before he turned and left the dungeons.

Jongdae felt a pile of lead weighing down in his stomach. Minseok was dismissing him for good. He was speaking to him as if he were some stranger who he had hired for a petty job. But now Jongdae knew that Minseok was safe and sound he supposed that he should consider himself lucky and leave the realm.

He quickly gathered up his things and hurried out the dungeon. It took him a while but he eventually found his way out and made his way up to Minseok’s room to get the remainder of his belongings.

When he entered he saw that the king was curled up on the bed. Jongdae was about to take another step inside as he thought Minseok was fast asleep until he heard him sniff and he froze on the spot.

 “…Minseok?” he murmured.

Minseok sat up in alarm and he almost looked scared when he saw Jongdae. His expression hurt him slightly because it showed just how the trust between them had disappeared. The king hastily wiped his eyes and Jongdae saw that his hands were trembling.

 “Are you alright?” he asked. He cautiously stepped further into the room.  
 “I don’t know,” he whispered.

Jongdae abandoned all decorum and his own inhibitions because at that moment he knew he had to comfort Minseok. He chucked his things onto the settee and sat on the edge of the bed as he was still cautious to respect Minseok’s boundaries.

 “Tell me,” Jongdae said softly.

Minseok’s eyes were wide as he looked up at him.

 “I’ve never killed anyone before, Jongdae. I...I don't remember my mother's death so I’ve never seen anyone get killed before,” he said. “We’d just resolved everything…we all agreed not to shed any blood. Then Sanyon just attacked me and everyone started fighting.”

Jongdae slowly moved closer to him and Minseok did not move away.  
 “I’m so sorry, Minseok,” he said quietly. “I…I didn’t expect it to turn out like that.”  
Minseok shook his head. His wet cheeks glistened in the candlelight.  
 “It’s not your fault. If I wasn’t so stupid you wouldn’t have had to lie to me and we could have done this in an easier way.”

 “You’re not stupid,” Jongdae said firmly. Minseok glanced up at him. Jongdae tried to keep his tone even as he didn’t want to upset him even more.  
 “Minseok, I was kept in the dungeon for three days and you know that it actually helped me to understand you better. You’ve been trapped in this palace for so many years so please don’t think that your reactions are invalid. It’s natural that you’re reserved and apprehensive.”

Minseok looked away and remained silent.

 “I know that…that killing someone is traumatic,” Jongdae continued softly. Minseok visibly tensed.  “Seeing death is traumatic. But it was out of self-defence. You’ll be okay, Minseok. You’ll never forget it but I know that you’ll be okay.”

Then Minseok slowly reached out a trembling hand and grasped Jongdae’s sleeve.

 “When did you first kill someone?” he asked. Jongdae remembered it very clearly.  
 “When I was eighteen. It was on a mission in the Wilderland. He stabbed me in the back but I beat him,” he said quietly. Minseok’s hand slowly moved down until he brushed against Jongdae’s hand. He held his breath for a second until Minseok took his hand and held it tightly. Then he let it go.

 “I need to go speak to Silius. Please wait here. I won’t be long,” Minseok said as he stood up. Jongdae thought that he was in no condition to go and see to any sort of business but he remained silent and watched the king leave.

He sighed tiredly. He really did not want to leave the realm but he thought that there was nothing more that he could do for Minseok. If anything he was just bothering him by staying. He resolved to tell him as soon as he returned.

But Jongdae realised just how tired he was and before he knew it he was lying back on the bed.

 “I just need a quick nap,” he muttered to himself. “I’ll just close my eyes for a bit.”

* * *

Jongdae felt that he was very warm and comfortable before he opened his eyes to see the translucent blue bed hangings drawn shut around him. He turned his head and nearly jumped out his skin when he saw that Minseok was curled up against his side. Though he was fast asleep he was frowning.

The room was dark but they were both bathed in the ethereal blue glow of the hangings and Jongdae thought that he was dreaming. In that moment he felt as though only he and Minseok existed in the entire universe and it was perfectly fine because that was all that mattered.

But Minseok made a sound of distress and stirred. His eyes fluttered open and when he met Jongdae’s gaze he jumped and pushed himself away.

 “Jongdae – I’m sorry – “  
 “It’s fine, please relax,” Jongdae said softly. “I fell asleep on _your_ bed. I should be apologising.”  
 “You don’t have to,” Minseok said.

 “Is it night?” Jongdae asked. Minseok nodded. Jongdae hesitated for a moment.  
 “I’ll go to the settee.”  
 “Stay.”

Jongdae glanced up in surprise. Minseok was determinedly avoiding his eyes.  
 “It’s warmer for you here. It’s a wonder that you didn’t get sick from the chill in the dungeon.”  
 “Thank you,” Jongdae said quietly. Minseok remained silent and turned over so that his back was facing Jongdae.

Now Jongdae really thought that he’d overstayed his welcome and resolved to leave first thing in the morning.

* * *

Jongdae awoke before Minseok. He lay there for a while watching him sleep and he was glad that he wasn’t frowning.

Then he got up with a heavy sigh. He changed into his travelling clothes and it was a slow process because he really didn’t want to leave.

He was busy fastening on his gauntlets when he heard Minseok stir in the bed.

 “Jongdae? What are you doing?” he asked. Jongdae inhaled deeply.  
 “I should leave, Minseok,” he said as he turned to look at him. He really wished he hadn’t because his hair was tousled from sleep and his eyes were wide with confusion.  
 “Leave? Why?” he asked.  
 “I think I’ve burdened you enough,” Jongdae said. “I should go meet up with Chanyeol and Baekhyun. I’m happy that I stayed to help you though. I won’t ever forget you, Minseok.”

He really wanted to say something profound and meaningful but he was afraid of getting emotional so he turned away to resume getting ready.

Then he heard movement and he felt the icy touch of Minseok’s hand holding onto his wrist.

Minseok whirled him back around and his eyes were wide. Jongdae had never seen so much emotion on his face and it was rather alarming.

 “Jongdae you can’t leave like this,” Minseok said. Jongdae willed himself to maintain eye-contact.  
 “It’s okay, Minseok. You’ve already dismissed me and I’ve hurt you enough,” Jongdae said. “Please don’t worry about me. I can handle myself out there.”

Minseok raised his eyebrows and stepped closer to Jongdae and he now felt confused.

 “No, please don’t think you’ve hurt me,” he said in a pleading tone. “It is my fault. I…I jumped to irrational conclusions,” he said firmly.

His grip on Jongdae’s wrist tightened but he did not find it uncomfortable.

 “I should have trusted you,” he said and he cast his eyes down for a moment. Jongdae saw regret and shame in his face and he would not stand for it.

He decided that he had to swallow his pride and inhibitions.

 “Minseok,” he said as he moved his hand to gently cup his face. Minseok glanced up in surprise but he did not reject Jongdae’s touch and it gave him a surge of courage. He was careful not to touch the healing cut on his cheek.

 “Everything I did was for you,” he continued. “Minseok, I would really do anything for you. I would brave the Wastes again if it meant I could help you. What I did…it wasn’t a big deal, you know? So please don’t think too much of it.”

Minseok’s eyes roamed Jongdae’s face as if he could not believe what he was saying.

 “Jongdae…” he murmured. He stepped even closer to Jongdae and he felt that he was losing himself in Minseok’s eyes. They were so dark and deep and he wanted them to consume him.

 “I…I can’t explain to you how I feel,” Minseok whispered. “It feels as though my chest will burst whenever I’m with you. I’ve never felt this way about anyone in all my life. You know, I don’t think I’ve ever enjoyed anyone’s company so much. I’ve never trusted anyone so much before.”

Jongdae was stunned into silence. It felt as if he were dreaming. He thought he was hallucinating when Minseok moved his hand from his wrist to the back of his head and intertwined his fingers in his hair. It was such an intimate gesture that he did not expect from Minseok. He thought that it was now or never so he willed himself to find his voice.

 “Minseok,” he murmured. “ _I want to be with you_.”

Minseok stared at him.

He had practiced the phrase every night before sleeping. He had muttered it to himself in his dreams because he adamantly wanted to confess to Minseok. In his awful isolation in the dungeon he had said it loudly while pacing around the room.

The direct translation into the language of Ryeo was simply ‘I want to be with you’ but Jongdae knew that it meant to much more than that.

It was so much more than that because Jongdae had analysed each and every word and he knew that it was the most profound means of declaring one’s love. He wanted to be with Minseok not only in the physical sense of just being by his side – he wanted to be in concurrence with his heart and his very soul. He wanted to coexist in his presence and take it into his own being so that even if they were physically apart then they would still share a sense of inseparability.

“ _I want to be with you_ ,” he repeated. Then Minseok’s face curved into the most stunning smile Jongdae had ever seen and he was dumbfounded. He barely registered Minseok gently drawing his head down and pressing their foreheads together.

 “ _I want to be with you, Jongdae_ ,” Minseok whispered and then he claimed Jongdae’s lips with a kiss.

While Minseok’s lips were rather cool it was a pleasant feeling to Jongdae. He lost all sense of space and time and forgot where he even was because all he could focus on was Minseok gently pressing against him and tugging on his hair while kissing him intensely. It was such a marvellous feeling to hold Minseok’s face in his hands and caress his soft cheeks.

Then Minseok pulled away for a small gasp of air and his eyes fluttered open. But Jongdae detested the distance between them and wanted more so he swiftly moved to wrap his arms around Minseok and pulled him back to his lips. Minseok did not object and Jongdae felt himself being pushed against the stone wall in a tangle of limbs.

Minseok deepened the kiss and his cool fingers raked against Jongdae’s scalp and his arm curled around his waist and now Jongdae felt that he truly had lost himself in Minseok. It felt so natural to be tightly enveloped around Minseok. He did not know where his own limbs began and ended but it hardly mattered because he was with Minseok in every possible way.

Minseok pulled away and his chest was heaving slightly. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were red. Jongdae could feel that his own face was hot and that his heart was crashing against his sternum.

 “You’re very demanding,” Minseok breathed with a smirk that was nothing short of flirtatious. It was yet another expression Jongdae had never seen and it made him feel even more light-headed. Minseok moved his hand from the back of Jongdae’s head to touch his face.

 “I can’t help it,” Jongdae said. He smiled shyly. He was very aware of just how hot his face was against Minseok’s cool palm.

 “You’ll stay?” he asked in a small voice. Jongdae bent his head closer to him and smiled.  
 “Of course.”

They merely smiled at each other in silence for a moment.

 “Jongdae…what did you mean when you said that I’ve dismissed you?” Minseok asked with some confusion.  
 “Well…in the dungeon you said I could leave,” Jongdae said. Then when he saw Minseok’s expression he realised just how stupid he had been.  
 “I mean that you were free to leave the dungeon!” he exclaimed. “I – I wouldn’t just tell you to leave like that!”  
 “I thought you were upset with me,” Jongdae spluttered.

Minseok gaped at him.  
 “I was just very tired and a bit traumatised,” he said. “Even if I was upset with you I wouldn’t have dismissed you like that.”  
 “I’m an idiot,” Jongdae groaned and he pulled away to slap his palms against his head. Minseok laughed at him.  
 “It doesn’t matter anymore. Let’s just forget about…all of that,” he said. “Again, I’m really sorry that I doubted you.”

He cast his eyes down and his smile faded. Jongdae gently lifted his chin up and smiled at him.  
 “Let’s forget about it,” he said softly. “You’re now officially the King of the Ice Veil.”  
Minseok smiled at him.  
 “I owe you a lot, Jongdae,” he said.  
 “You really don’t,” he said quickly. Then he smirked. “But if you want to you can repay me with a kiss.”

Minseok’s smile widened and he leaned closer to him but there was a sudden knocking at the door and they sprung apart. He went to answer the door and Jongdae hastily smoothed down his robes. He saw that Silius was at the door and he regarded him with narrowed eyes. He and Minseok spoke for a few minutes before the guard bowed and left.

 “What is it?” Jongdae asked. Minseok looked very alarmed.  
 “The border patrol has spotted Necromancers near the foot of the mountains,” he said and Jongdae gasped.  
 “What? Now?”  
Minseok nodded.  
 “They seem to be moving into Ara. I have an awful feeling that they’re tracking Baekhyun,” Minseok said.  
 “Let’s not waste any time, then,” Jongdae said. Minseok glanced up at him with a look of surprise.

 “We’re leaving now?” he asked.  
 “Well, when else? We need to get to Baekhyun,” he said. Minseok hesitated for a moment before nodding.  
 “We can make it to Solaris quickly if we don’t stop for any rests. Can you keep up, Jongdae?” he asked, his face stern. Jongdae nodded and then he smirked.  
 “I’m the Black Knight,” he said and Minseok smiled at him.

They were soon dressed and ready for travelling. The council and guards were very shocked that Minseok was suddenly taking off. Jongdae stood beside him in the massive entrance hall, dressed in his armour and furs, while he reassured the council that he would be fine. Minseok wore a full set of armour and his black fur cloak and he looked ethereal in the light shining through the round window in the stone. He looked like a true king; self-assured and confident. Jongdae smiled proudly at him.

 “Thank you for the services you have done for the Ice Veil,” Silius said to Jongdae and he was taken aback.  
 “We will never forget you, Kim Jongdae,” he said. Jongdae smiled and nodded.  
 “I’ll do my best to serve your king well in Ryeo,” he said. The council members bowed to him as Minseok approached him.  
 “Hail, the King of the Ice Veil! Hail, the Black Knight of Ryeo!” they said in unison.

Minseok and Jongdae bowed before the he led Jongdae through the palace and to the same corridor where Baekhyun and Chanyeol had left through the secret passage.

 “Jongdae, this is happening all so quickly,” Minseok said. “I mean, I haven’t even sat on the throne yet.”  
Jongdae placed a hand on his arm and met his eyes.  
 “You’re the king, Minseok. You don’t have to do anything official yet. Now you’re going to help your realm by helping the Light Bearer. I think that’s a fitting first act as the king,” Jongdae said. Minseok reached up to cup his face and smiled brightly at him.  
 “ _Thank you, Jongdae_ ,” he said softly. Jongdae didn’t really know how to respond as he was rather overwhelmed with his feelings for Minseok so he bent his head down and kissed him softly on his lips.  
 “Let’s go help Baekhyun,” he said softly and together they walked down the secret passage, hands clasped tightly.

_And still I felt the centre of  
The magic circle there  
Was one fair form that filled with love  
The lifeless atmosphere. _

**Author's Note:**

> The poem in this fic is Percy Bysshe Shelley's "To Jane: The Recollection" and it's one of my favourite poems ever I just really think it suits XiuChen in this. I hope that those who read "Our Hero Claims a Warrior's Heart" enjoyed this fic! I do plan to write sequels for this universe because it's just so enjoyable.


End file.
